time out of your day
by acronymed
Summary: AU. What is this, a soap opera? — Axel/Kairi/Roxas.


**A/N:** I finally wrote a seven-page long one-dedicated to my OT3. Most of this is actually from last year -- it was supposed to be a birthday gift but since I fail at deadlines, it never got finished. I opened it up and decided to finish it last night, and this is the end result. It's really just an excuse to have all three of them make out, but whatever.

**Dedication:** Zanisha. Sorry this took so long.

**Disclaimer:** Standard one applies.

* * *

**time out of your day**  
_"hey, i don't understand, but i like you anyway." _

* * *

Roxas is eighteen when he meets Axel. Axel, at the time, swears he's seventeen but looks more like he's nineteen, and carries two lighters in his back pocket. Roxas swears that up until he was twenty, Axel was a teenage nutjob. And then after that, he was just a nutjob.

Axel is a punk rock singer in the making. He sits on the street corner with his roommate Demyx and sings covers of songs nobody has heard of with a guitar case open in front of him. Roxas is walking by one day when he hears them, so he stops and has a listen for one or seven songs.

When Axel finishes his eighth song, Roxas sidles up next to him and says, "You're kind of alright."

"Fuck yes I am," Axel replies, and he's got this lopsided smirk on his face as he looks up at him. "I'm Axel. This is Demyx."

"Roxas," he replies, hitching the left strap of his backpack higher up his shoulder, his skateboard strapped to the back of it. "Is this all you guys do all day?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Demyx says, tuning his guitar. It's then that Roxas notices three of the strings are broken. Demyx sees him staring and grins. "I know; piece of crap, right? But I'm so used to playing on three strings now, I can't even tell the difference."

"Why don't you just buy a sitar then?" Roxas asks. The clock tower says it's a quarter to one. His bus is coming at one and it takes ten minutes to get to the depot from the corner. "You'd look like less of a college dropout if you ditched the busted guitar."

"But I am a college dropout," Demyx says blithely. "So there's no point in trying to deceive people, is there?"

"Besides," Axel cuts in, shrugging out of his leather jacket as Demyx starts playing again. Roxas can see the crowd growing around them. "It makes us look edgier."

"Sure it does," Roxas snorts. "But, whatever. I've got a bus to catch."

"Later," Axel says with a two-fingered salute. Demyx just nods in his general direction and keeps playing, fingers dancing over his three strings.

Roxas is about halfway down the street when a brunette girl with bright eyes runs up to him and taps him on the shoulder. When he turns around, she smiles at him and points over her shoulder, towards the duo he's just left. "The redhead wants to tell you something."

Roxas glances down at his watch briefly, then back up at the girl, annoyed. "And that is? I'm sort of in a hurry."

She shrugs and grabs his wrist, tugging him back towards the group. "I don't know. He just told me to come and get you."

"Wonderful."

Axel stops singing when Roxas appears at the front of the crowd and gets to his feet. "Alright, everybody," he announces, winking at the blond. "Show's over. Time to resume our regularly scheduled programming."

Roxas scowls and crosses his arms over his chest as several people groan and the crowd disperses. Axel doesn't approach him at first, busy talking to Demyx about something Roxas can't hear over the roar of traffic. The redhead pulls something out of his jacket pocket before sauntering over Roxas slowly, lips quirking in amusement as Roxas snarls at him. When he gets closer, Roxas can make out the cigarette in his hand.

"Well?" Roxas snaps, as Axel lights up his smoke. Another glance at his watch tells him if he runs like hell, he can maybe make it to his bus. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Huh?" Axel's eyebrow goes up. Roxas' lips pull back over his teeth as he snarls again, expression over feral. "God, calm your pissy ass down. I didn't want to tell you anything."

"Then _why_," Roxas hisses, white-knuckling the straps of his bag, "did you have that girl drag me over here?"

"Oh, that," Axel muses, breathing a puff of smoke into Roxas' face. "I just did that so you'd miss your bus."

Roxas steals a peek at the clock tower just as the bell chimes one. Levelling Axel with his most withering look, he grits out, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because you're fucking hilarious pissed off," Axel replies blandly, cigarette dangling between his fingers. "And because I thought it'd be amusing."

"So, you made me miss my bus," Roxas says slowly, trying to control his temper, "for shits and giggles, basically?"

"Yup."

When Roxas' fist connects with the side of Axel's face, it's hard and fast and unexpected. If he weren't so furious with the idiot, Roxas thinks he might take a moment to think about how smooth Axel's skin is under his knuckles. The force of the blow sends Axel reeling back, cigarette on the ground as he holds his cheek with one hand, wincing slightly. Demyx looks over at them sharply and is halfway standing before Axel waves him off. "No, it's okay. I deserved it."

Demyx rolls his eyes and sits back down. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Fuck off."

When Axel turns back towards Roxas, he's smirking again, albeit a bit lopsidedly. "That hurt, you little asshole," he says pleasantly, rubbing his jaw. "You can expect I'll be paying you back with interest for that one."

"You can try," Roxas sneers, "but I don't think a twig like you could do much damage."

"Says the leprechaun who should go get the _fuck_ back into his cereal box."

"Because I'm going to take orders from the fag-bag with the dumb ass hair."

Axel blinks at him, suddenly closer than he was before. "Fag-bag?"

"Ye—Argh!" Roxas grunts as he doubles over, glowering at Axel from the corner of his eye. "Jesus, you don't play fair."

Axel chuckles as he pulls his fist back, running a hand through his hair. "Since when have you ever heard of a fair fight?"

"Is that what we're calling this?" Roxas mutters, straightening up. "Goddamn it, that hurt."

"That was kind of the point, Blondie. But, we're even now."

"The hell we are," Roxas growls, tackling Axel onto the pavement. There's a split second between when they hit the ground and Axel's fist splits open his bottom lip where Axel's knees rubs against the inside of Roxas' thigh, but the blond doesn't think much of it after that because he's too busy trying to smash Axel's head into the concrete.

When Demyx finally manages to wrestle them away from each other, Roxas' nose is slightly crooked and both of Axel's eyes look like they're already starting to bruise. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Axel cracks his neck and says, "You guys up for coffee?"

Roxas is cross-eyed, prodding at his nose and trying to see the damage, when he mutters, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Demyx looks between the two of them and shakes his head. "Couple of idiots," he whispers to himself, before saying, "I'm in. But I think we should get Roxas' nose checked out first. And maybe some ice for your eyes, before they swell up like balloons."

"Sounds fun."

"Only you could possibly find that fun."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Blondie."

"Die."

Demyx rubs his temples as he leads them down the street. "What've I gotten myself into?"

—

Roxas isn't the first to meet Kairi; Axel is. It's brief and not at all innocent and long before Roxas ever came along. Axel never tells Roxas the whole story, lets him think he and Kairi were nothing more than strangers to each other before he came along and glued them all together.

A year before Roxas punches him in the face, Axel has just turned eighteen and Kairi has slipped into the booth across from him in a crowded café and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," she says, bangs falling in front of her eyes. "But there isn't anywhere else I can sit."

He shrugs, quietly surprised by her forwardness. "No problem." He winks at her as he adds, "I'm not one to complain when a pretty girl sits across from me."

She flushes and takes a sip of her hot chocolate to avoid say anything stupid, and he can't help but stare a little when she licks her lower lip afterwards. "Uhm, thanks," she mumbles, before extending her hand across the table with a smile. "I'm Kairi."

"Axel," he answers, taking her hand in his own. "Got it memorized?"

She fixes him with a dry look. "What is that, some silly catchphrase you came up with to sound cool?"

"Sweetheart, I don't need a catchphrase to sound cool. I'm already the epitome of it."

"Modest, too," she deadpans. "Your parents must be so proud."

"Oh, yeah," he retorts, head propped up on one hand. "They've got plaques all over the fucking walls. Can't have anybody over without them bragging about me."

"I wonder what those plaques say," she muses, tapping her lip. Axel's eyes are glued to her mouth as she continues, "'Most Capable of filling a Balloon with Hot Air' and 'Winner of the Big Head Award' I imagine."

"Oh, oh you're funny. Stop, please. My stomach can't take much more."

"Maybe you should find somewhere else to sit, then," she shoots back, smiling sweetly as she crosses one leg over the other. Her foot brushes against his calf and they both try not to shiver.

"Aw, sick of me already?" Axel taunts with a leer, leaning over the table. "I could show you a few things that might, ah, spark your interest."

Kairi's eyebrows rise slowly. "Is that an offer?"

"That," he drawls, fingers brushing her hand, "depends on whether or not you plan on accepting."

"I'm not that kind of girl," she tells him, bracing her foot on the edge of the seat, leg pressing against his.

"No," he growls, reaching down to wrap his hand around her bare ankle. "You're just a tease."

Kairi swallows hard and sticks her tongue out at him. "What can I say?" She gives her leg an experimental tug and squeaks when he nearly pulls her under the table. "You," she licks her lips nervously, "you seem to bring out the worst in me."

"Well, don't I feel special?" He traces the curve of her knee with his fingers and smirks when she shudders. "_Very_ special."

"Uhm," Kairi bites her lip and glances up at the clock hanging behind the counter. "I — I have to go."

"Mhm," he purrs, hand trailing up and down the back of her calf. "I'm sure you do."

"No, really," she breathes, catching his gaze. "I have photography class."

He stares at her, eyes half lidded, and says, "Where?"

"Just down the street," she mumbles, gently pulling her leg free of his grip. "But, I have to leave now so I can make it on time. It was, uh, nice talking to you."

He rises with her. "I'll walk you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," she admits, smoothing down her hair. "Considering the past five minutes of our conversation, I'd say we'd get about halfway there before one of us pinned the other to the nearest hard surface and had their way with them." Axel makes a noise in the back of his throat and she grins almost wickedly at him. "Then I'd really be late."

"Yes, yes you would be," he agrees, gaze focused on her lips again. "But it'd be for a good cause."

"I don't think my instructor would see it that way."

"Then your instructor needs to get laid."

"Should I recommend you?" she asks innocently. Axel glares at her lightly and reaches out, tugging on a strand of auburn hair. "I'd say I was kidding here," she swats his hand away playfully with a mock glare, "but I make a point of not blatantly lying to strangers."

"Careful, Princess," he warns, palms flat on the table as he leans towards her again. "You keep it up and I might have to find a way to shut you up."

"Promise?" she teases, leaning back away from him. "Because, you know, I'd just hate it if you didn't follow through."

His lips twitch as he wraps his hand around the back of her neck and pulls her towards him, breath hot on her lips. "I hope this isn't your first kiss, sweetheart."

"Wouldn't matter anyways," she murmurs back, long eyelashes brushing her cheeks. Axel mutters something unintelligible to himself, then slants his mouth over hers, the firm pressure of her lips against his enough by itself to make him groan.

Kairi tries to ignore the way they're both bending over the table, focusing instead on his mouth. It doesn't work very well, but then his tongue traces her lips and pushes into her mouth, warm and wet and inviting, and she forgets how to do anything but breathe.

Axel pulls back first, biting down on her swollen lower lip as he goes, but doesn't release her right away. "I think we should do that again sometime."

Kairi nods, trying to regain her bearings. "I agree," she breathes. "Preferably several times. In succession."

"Yes, definitely more than once," Axel nods as well, almost in a daze. "Phone number?"

He leans down and kisses her again, just as hard as before, and almost twice as long. "Just moved," she pants, his lips moving across her cheek. "Don't know it."

"You don't have a cell?" he mumbles, nipping at her earlobe. She shakes her head. "How do you feel about a one night stand, then?"

"Still not that kind of girl, no matter how, uhm, fantastic this is." One hand tangles in his hair. "Don't think this is going to work out."

"Agreed." His tongue drags along the column of her throat. "So, bye, I guess."

"We should probably save that for when, you know, you remove your mouth from my neck."

"Can do." He moves back up to her mouth, tongue sliding against hers. "Eventually."

And, eventually, he does manage to pry himself away from her, hands going to his sides as he leans back, a smirk on his lips. Kairi smoothes down her hair again and wonders how she's going to respond when Selphie asks her why her lips are red. "Well, I'm glad that happened."

"Really?"

"Mhm," she says, finishing off the last of her now-cold hot chocolate. "Now I have something to compare my next coffee shop make out to."

"No, you won't actually," Axel informs her, following her as she makes her way through the crowd. Two people have already taken their seats. "See, once you've kissed me, nothing else ever measures up. I've got a bad habit of setting unattainable standards, babe."

"For some reason," Kairi says, right before they go their separate ways, throwing her Styrofoam cup into the nearest trash can. "I don't doubt that."

—

Roxas meets Kairi when he's nineteen; he's just started working at the only coffee shop in the heart of the city, coincidentally named _Hearts_. He's seen her standing around outside the café for months, pretty red hair always clipped up, doe eyed and pouty lipped and sugary sweet smiles every time someone gives her a second glance.

Kairi, from what he can tell from the window separating them and the flyers people walk in with, is a part of an environmentalist group called _Terra. _Roxas has no idea what the name means, but Yuffie once mentioned in passing that it was Latin. All he knows is that _Terra _has been trying to stop the city from clearing out parts of Central Park to make way for new condos for years and that no one has really started paying attention to the problem until Kairi came along.

Roxas figures it's because she's the hottest girl on the street, winter coat or not. Yuffie agrees with him and goes out to talk with her on her break. When she comes back to start her shift, the redhead trailing behind her, Kairi is searching through her pockets for something.

Yuffie winks at him as she passes. "Have fun, kiddos."

Roxas shoots the dark-haired girl a blank look. Kairi giggles. "Hi," she says, cheeks flushed. "Can I get, uhm. A small mocha?"

"Yeah, sure," he grunts, punching her order into the cash register. Kairi tilts her head to the side and Roxas tries not to blatantly stare at her. "That'll be $2.54."

"What, no 'please?'" she teases, handing him a fistful of change. Normally, this would piss him off, because if there's one thing Roxas hates, it's counting change, but she's smiling at him like he's making her laugh and she kind of looks even more… indescribable under the bright lights set into the ceiling, so he just glares at his hand and starts muttering numbers to himself.

"What's your name?" she asks. He taps his nametag almost impatiently. "Oh, right."

He grunts in response. "Yeah."

She bites her lip. "I'm Kairi."

"I know."

She blinks. "You do? How?"

Roxas stops counting long enough to string together a nice chain of profanities. "Uh. You've been standing in front of this place for months. People come in here and talk. It's hard _not_ to, ah. Know."

Kairi looks at him thoughtfully. "You're not very good at the whole 'being social' thing, are you?"

He shrugs half-heartedly and throws the last few nickels into the register. "I don't like people."

"Clearly."

He rolls his eyes and hands her back a few cents. "Whatever. Here. Your drink'll be ready in a minute."

"Kay." She beams at him. "Why don't you like people?"

"Why do you care?" he shoots back, fiddling behind the counter. Kairi can't see what he's doing beyond the giant black machine between them. "Do you make a habit out of asking strangers personal questions or something?"

"Maybe," she replies airily. "Or maybe I just want to know why the cute guy behind the counter who's been eyeing me for quite a while now according to his co-worker is so standoffish."

Roxas ignores the way his face heats up and silently vows to murder Yuffie. "I," he says coolly, handing over her drink, "have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh." Kairi's expression is everything _but_ believing. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Roxas."

"Whatever."

She snorts. "Nice catchphrase. Anyways, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, through the window."

"Hn."

Kairi sighs and pauses at the door, one hand pressed against the handle, glancing over her shoulder to look at him. "I think I should tell you," she begins, "that, for the past few months? I've sort of been eyeing you too."

Roxas stares at her for a while, then asks, "Does that mean you knew my name before you even came in here?"

She sticks her tongue out and winks. "You betch'a."

"… You just came in here to talk to me."

It's not really a question but she answers anyways. "Mhmmmmm," she hums, rocking back on her heels. "And now I'm leaving, 'cause I've got a meeting with my wonderful hippie group I need to get to. See you!"

She's off down the street and out of sight before he can open his mouth and he groans. Axel's been living with him for three months and trying to seduce him since day one and Roxas isn't sure how he's going to tell him he's got a fixation with a different redhead who likes to tease and might just have a fixation with him back.

—

Axel kisses him exactly three months after the he'd introduced himself to Kairi. May heat is killer in Hollow Bastion and all the windows and doors in the apartment are wide open. The two of them are sprawled on the couch, shirtless, lazy and arguing over what channel to settle on. Roxas' foot collides with the side of Axel's calf as he says, "Asshole; change it back to CSI."

"Look," Axel growls, holding the remote high above his head as he kicks the younger teen back, "I know you're a morbid little bastard who likes death and all, but I have the remote, so I have the power. This means we're watching Jurassic Park."

"I'm not watching a movie about _dinosaurs_."

"You really don't have much choice in the matter, Blondie."

"Go to hell," Roxas snarls. "Now give it to me!"

"Or what?" Axel taunts, leaning back slightly as Roxas makes a grab for the remote. "You'll glare me to death?"

"How about I punch your face in again?"

"Like you could reach."

Roxas smirks at him. "If I remember right," he muses, "I gave you two black eyes."

"Because I was on the ground," Axel retorts. "And I broke your nose."

"Because I was blinded by your goddamn _hair_," Roxas argues, practically in Axel's lap as he scrambles for the plastic controller. "I swear to God," he pulls on cherry coloured spike, elbow pressed into Axel's shoulder, "you could take someone's eye out with this crap."

Axel sneers and pushes his elbow into Roxas's solar plexus, sending the blond sprawling on his back on the floor. "I'm wishing it'd taken _your_ eye out when it had the chance."

"Drop dead, douchebag."

"Oh, fancy alliterations from the Boy Wonder." The redhead snickers and drops his arms to his knees, grinning crookedly. "Whatever will he come up with next?"

Roxas props himself up on his elbows and scowls right before his foot shoots out and knocks the remote from the acid green-eyed musician's grip. Axel jerks away from him and holds his wrist, hissing. "Yeah," Roxas gets to his feet, picks up the device, and simpers. "That's what you get for being a dumbass."

Axel's lip curls as he shakes out his hand. "You're mine, midget."

Roxas lands on the couch sideways when Axel's arms wrap around his knees. It's like being tackled in rugby, he thinks, only with cushion under you and one-hundred and forty pounds of lanky college dropout on top. "Get. Off. Me."

"Why don't you make me," Axel snaps, knee pressing between Roxas's thighs. "Seriously, are you really this fucking daft?"

Roxas raises his eyebrows and contemplates using the remote as a weapon. "I don't speak moron," he snarks. "You're going to have to translate."

"Good Lord," Axel breathes. "Why the hell does it have to be _you_ of all people?"

"What the hell does tha – mmph!"

Axel crushes his mouth to the blond's before Roxas can finish his sentence. At first it's just hard pressure, lip to lip, but Axel isn't patient enough to wait for Roxas to start responding, so he pushes his tongue into his mouth.

Roxas shoves him back, breathing hard. "What. The. _Fuck._"

Axel stares down at him, rolls his eyes, and smashes their lips together again, harsher than before. His teeth scrape against Roxas' lower lip, tongue, teeth, nipping and biting. Roxas finally starts moving, tongue sliding along his own as Axel's knee pushes higher up between his legs. Biting down on Axel's lower lip hard enough to draw blood, he pulls back and sneers. "Was this all just some sad excuse to grope me, you retard?"

Axel smirks and leans over to lick the outer shell of his squirming roommate's ear. "I love it when you talk dirty."

"Do the world a favour and go throw yourself off a bridge."

"I do that and you won't be getting kissed anymore," Axel hums, mouth opening against Roxas' collarbone, teeth sinking lightly into tan skin as the teen groans and rolls his hips. "And, well, you're not exactly getting laid left and right, you know."

Roxas grabs a fistful of red hair and yanks Axel's head up to his roughly. "You want to screw around," he growls, free hand gripping Axel's side. "Fine; we'll screw around."

"Go ahead," Axel breathes, knee pressing insistently against the bulge in Roxas' pants. The blond grips his hip a little harder. "It's just you and me now, Blondie."

Roxas tries not to wonder what Kairi will think of him if she finds out as Axel slips his hand into his boxers.

—

When Axel and Kairi meet again, it goes something like this:

Kairi is standing in front of the apartment door, the one with the peeling paint and crooked numbers, debating between whether or not she should knock. Roxas' address, written in Yuffie's chicken-scratch on a napkin from the café, presses against the front pocket of her ripped jeans. Hesitantly, she lifts her hand, and then the door swings open.

Axel stares at her, leather jacket half-on, t-shirt riding up on one side, and cocks his head. Kairi looks at him, equal parts surprised and terrified.

"Uhm," she goes, fiddling with the strap of her bag. He keeps eyeing her in this almost appraising sort of way, which isn't all that strange considering she hasn't seen him in a year. It still makes her squirm. "Hi?"

He grabs her wrist and pulls her into the apartment without a second thought.

There's a lot after that – his lips on her stomach and her fingers in his hair, her teeth against the shell of his ear and his fingers sliding up the back of her shirt. He traces the veins in her neck with his tongue, pushes her against his mattress like he's afraid she'll leave, and she outlines the sharp lines of his hipbones with her nails.

Afterwards, when he's lying next to her with his arm across her waist and his breath on her neck, and the sheets are a mess around them, she wonders just what he was doing in Roxas' apartment to being with.

—

This goes on for months – this strange triangle thing they've gotten themselves into. It's Kairi who breaks first; the guilt eats her from the inside out whenever Roxas touches her hand or gives her one of his rare half-smiles. Sometimes she catches him looking at her oddly, like he wants to tell her something but can't, and she wants to tell him that he can tell her anything, but then she'd be a hypocrite and that makes it all so much worse.

They're sitting on his couch when it happens. Axel is out and his lips are warm and feather-light against her pulse as she says, "Roxas, I need to tell you something."

He nods against her throat, soft spikes brushing her skin. She swallows hard and pushes him back gently. "Roxas," she repeats. "This is serious."

He frowns at her. "What is it?"

His hand squeezes her knee and Kairi looks away. "Uhm, well, it has to do with… Axel."

He'd told her Axel was his roommate of less than five months that he liked to pretend didn't exist when she'd asked. He'd never wondered what she'd been doing at his apartment to begin with, just given her this quiet, almost hesitant grin and asked her if she wanted to go see a movie.

Now, he's giving her that same look that makes her feel like he's hiding something, too. "What?"

"I've been sleeping with him," she blurts out. He straightens but he doesn't stop gripping her knee and she keeps going, hands shaking in her lap. "I met him a year ago in this coffee shop and it was really busy so I sat down across from him and then we were flirting or something and then we sort of kissed and I haven't seen him since – but then when I went over to your apartment that one time he was there and we slept together and it keeps happening and I'm a horrible person so you should just break up with me right now."

He stares at her hard for a long time and she moves to stand. "I should go –"

"I'm sleeping with him too," he finally says, deadpan. Kairi slowly sinks back onto the couch and gapes at him. He tugs at his shirt collar. "Uhm, yeah, so…"

"So then he's… not your roommate?"

"No, he is. Just a roommate with… not-always desirable benefits."

They're silent for a while. Roxas is touching her knee still, and she's leaning on his shoulder a little. Finally, she says, "I think we should blame him for this." When he raises his eyebrow at her, she tries to keep her expression neutral. "It's his fault, after all. He totally seduced us."

He smirks, slowly. "I blame his obnoxious… everything."

"I blame his cheekbones."

"Harsh," Roxas drawls. "Is his hair is too perfect, too?"

"No, but yours is," she says blithely, and he pushes her onto her back and kisses her.

—

Axel is less than impressed when he catches them making out on the couch.

"What the hell," he says. "You've both been cheating on me?"

"Suck it up," Roxas grumbles, and goes back to unbuttoning Kairi's jeans.

"I would but your pants are still on."

"Aaand, the mood is successfully ruined," Kairi says, thumping the back of her head against the arm of the couch. She pushes Roxas' hands away half-heartedly. "I can't believe I slept with you."

"Multiple times," Roxas adds, leaning over her, shirtless with his fingers just beneath the waistband of her jeans. She swats at his head and then curls her hands around his shoulders when his mouth opens against her hip.

Axel comes around the side of the couch and leans over her, all bright green eyes and sneering lips. "Neither of you are freaking out," he says. "And I'm not in any pain."

"Like you wouldn't enjoy it," Kairi snarks.

"Man-whore," Roxas throws in, squeezing her breast. She arches, and his teeth drag across her lower belly.

Axel scowls. "Why am I not getting any?"

"Because you've gotten plenty _already_," Kairi replies. He looks at her, unimpressed. "Oh, fine," she sighs, pulling him down to her lips. His hands press into the couch on either side of her head as he tilts his head to the side and sucks on her lower lip. Kairi feels his heat roll through her the same way she feels a shiver race up her spine at Roxas' reckless touching.

"I win," Axel says into her mouth. Kairi pinches the side of his neck and bites down on his lip. His tongue slides against her teeth, his fingers splayed across her cheek and jaw almost carefully.

"The hell you do," Roxas goes, sliding Kairi's jeans down her legs before skimming his palms back up the insides of her thighs. She shudders, gasps, and reaches behind her to unzip Axel's pants.

"Wanna bet?"

"We're about to have sex," Kairi pants, eyes half-open. "I think we're all winning here."

Roxas moves her legs over his shoulders and presses his mouth against her collarbone, grunting in agreement. His fingers press against her and she bites back a moan.

"Fair enough," Axel breathes, touching Roxas' bare stomach as he kisses her.

Over and over again.


End file.
